Big Hearted Diva
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Hollywood princess moves to no-where's-vile where its rare to see so much designer. Small town good boy could spot her out a mile away and wants nothing to do with her. When their worlds collide how will they both react to their different background? Smitchie. Rated T. Some chapters will be M rated!
1. Chapter 1

_New Story, tell me what you think._

_Be as honest as you can. I can take it!_

_Continue or nooot?_

_Tell me. Tell me. Telll meee!_

* * *

Mitchie stepped out of the limo, looking at her Jimmy Choo wedges step in dirty dirt. The dust from wind made her want to vomit. This brick house was not like her Hollywood mansion back home. This is Mars.

"Why are we here again?" Mitchie asked snottily as she wrapped her three-quarter sleeved jacket closer to her small frame, "it looks like a house from the twenties."

"That's because it is sweetheart. And we moved because your father wanted to move his practice somewhere smaller, so you can live a normal life."

"I was living a normal life back home."

"Home schooled and shopping is not a normal life, sweetheart."

Mitchie sighed as she watched the movers move her stuff into her new home. Talk about reality check. Her mother was busy checking her email, texting her father who was suppose to come with them but last minute had to come a day later.

Connie and Steve had married right out of college. They met freshman year, both rushing the top two Greek houses. Connie had a degree in business and Steve went to med school, the struggles of Connie starting off her business and paying off bills were hard on them. Three years into their marriage Mitchie was born, Connie's catering business had wonderful reviews and things were finally looking up for them. Growing up, Mitchie didn't have to worry about not being able to get something because her parents spoiled her rotten, being the only child.

When Steve was done with school he had to intern, but soon got a job at the most demanding hospital in Los Angeles. Mitchie's parents were very involved in her life. Sending her to the top private schools, letting her have her own driver, giving her whatever she wanted or desired.

From an outsider's point of view, Mitchie was their typical spoiled brat. But the truth was Mitchie was very grateful for the life she was gifted with.

She stepped carefully around the dirt, grimaced as her mother gushed about how 'absolutely adorable' their new home was. Mitchie was ready to take her bags and fly first class back home, where she belonged.

"Mitchie dear, why don't you go pick out a room?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she looked at the one sided stair case, she groaned as she hunched over. She reluctantly walked up the stairs and took her time to scoop out the best room. Mitchie saw a big bedroom with a small walk in closet, something that wasn't going to work for her, but it had its own bathroom and was the furthest away from her parent's room.

"Last room on the left. Do not drop anything or I will file a complaint." She ordered the movers, ignoring their whispers.

Mitchie didn't mean to be rude but she did not want to be here. This was a living nightmare. She walked down stairs and wondered off, finding the door that lead to the back, a pool with a Jacuzzi tub looked brand new and spotless, a few archers of land that was being modeled into a pool house, on the side she saw a trampoline and a patio. Steve had bought the house and the land around it so he could make it their home.

Their mansion back in Hollywood was theirs and it was the first big purchase the Torres' did when Steve became a surgeon.

"At least I have a pool." Mitchie said as she kicked invisible dirt with her shoe, "and I don't see neighbors."

Down the road Shane, the small town's 'good boy' drove along the country, enjoying the acres of grape vines once and a while a nice big house. Shane never understood why a small family would buy such a big house if they only have a kid or two.

"The privileges of having money," Shane chuckled as he thought that his family of six could use a house like theirs. His older brother Jason was moving out this summer, going to college with a full scholarship so Shane got upgraded to his own room. His younger brothers had to still share a room till Shane left the house, if he gets as lucky as Jason did. His parents were both middle class working parents, trying to provide for their family. Shane worked as a life guard during the summer and gave guitar lessons whenever someone would give him a call and take up his offer.

During school he picked up a few shifts at a local coffee shop, along side Nate, both boys had to earn extra money if they wanted to get something for themselves.

Shane frowned as he passed a black gated home, which a limo was pulling out of. He stopped his car and looked at the three big sized moving trucks take out expensive looking paintings and top notch bed frames. He thought back to his twin sized bed and almost envied the people moving in. Then she saw her, denim studded shorts, white graphic top under her black leather jacket. Her studded wedges made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her hair was ombred and lightly waved half her face was covered by big sunglasses but from afar Shane could tell what kind of person she was.

She stood their, hands on her hips, occasionally throwing a snap and a finger pointing at window directing them to a specific room. But never did she once smile. Shane grunted and put his truck on drive and continued his mindless drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. So please bare with me. This chapter may seem boring, but please give this a chance. I'm still figuring out a plot._

_Read and review! They motivate me! :)_

* * *

Mitchie felt her brain thump against her skull, she groaned as she rolled to the other side of the bed, squeaking as she fell down. Her barely clothed body hit the cold wooden floor that instantly made her sprung to her feet. She shivered as she opened the door looking at her mother's bright shining face.

"What?"

"Get ready sweetheart, we're going into town to visit your father's new office."

"I don't want to go."

"Sweetheart-"

"Tell Lance I'll need him in a few hours."

"Michelle-"

"What mother?"

"Lance isn't with us."

"What?" Mitchie looked at her mother like she had grown another head.

"He stayed in Los Angeles with his family."

Mitchie stared blankly at her mother's sympathetic face.

"Then get them here." Mitchie said snottily.

"He has his own family and his own home, your father and I discussed it, and you will no longer need a driver. You will ask one of us for a ride."

"This is ridiculous." Mitchie closed the door at her mother's retrieving back.

Mitchie grumbled as she got ready, her teal sheer top flattered her light gray floral print skinny jean; she grabbed her tan Chanel flats and slipped them on. She looked at the stack of boxes that still needed to be attended but Mitchie has yet asked her dad if she could turn the room next to hers into her closet.

Her natural wavy hair fell loose around her slim bronzed shoulders. Grabbing her Gucci over the shoulder satchel, she unplugged her phone from her charger and met her mother in the kitchen. It was half the size of their Beverly Hills home.

"Can I move back now?"

"And live with whom?"

"Don't you have like a distant relative who I can stay with?"

"They all live an hour or two away from Hollywood, besides your underage."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat down to eat her veggie omelet. After breakfast, Mitchie watched the small vines pass by them, that's all there was, vines.

"I'm going to be sick." Mitchie mumbled under her breath. She was checking her phone and rolled her eyes at her friends fake 'I miss you' text messages. They were all designer thirsty bitches anyways. That's one thing Mitchie won't miss, the fakeness of everyone. She never trusted anyone, besides the people that worked for her family and her parents. Mitchie never experienced a real friendship.

Mitchie began to see other houses, but they didn't look like houses from back home, they looked homey, like the homes in movies. She rolled her eyes at the suburban feel of it all.

Once they reached her dad's new office she didn't want to get out of the car.

"Come on, sweetheart."

"I don't want to go."

"You haven't seen your father in two days, come on."

Mitchie nodded reluctantly, even though she was a spoiled, cold hearted bitch, she knew she would always have a soft spot for her dad.

When she saw him she immediately ran to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Mitchie," her dad mumbled in her hair.

"Daddy," she said softly, "so this is it?" Mitchie said looking around. There was a spot for a sectary and a couple rooms.

"Just for the mean time. I want to see how it goes then I'll start looking for a bigger space. Do you like it?"

Mitchie was always involved in her parents' choices.

"It's homey."

Mitchie heard her father laugh at her lame compliment but it was the best she could offer without insulting him. She turned around and saw her parents in a warm embrace as they looked around, discussing where they were going to put paintings and such.

Mitchie felt her heart tug as she began to feel some kind of guilt from the way she was treating her parents' because of their choice of moving them. She sighed deeply as she spied a café shop across the street.

"I'm going to the café shop." Mitchie yelled behind her shoulder and didn't wait for a response.

She looked both ways before walking across the street, she saw people look her way before eyeing her outfit. She smirked at the comparison from her clothes and theirs.

The door chimed as she walked in, the instant smell of brewed coffee hit her and she smiled. Mitchie was a sucker for good coffee, she didn't like Starbucks or any chain coffee shop, and she was more into discovering café shops that originated there.

"Hello, welcome to Café Java," a curly haired barista said.

Mitchie threw him a smirk as she looked threw the chalkboard menu, "I'll have an 18oz. of your vanilla mocha, choco café."

"That will be four fifty." The barista, whose nametag read Nate, said in a flirty tone.

Mitchie handed him her card and waited for the slip so she could sign her name.

She looked around as he prepared her drink; it was empty for it being ten in the morning. There was a decent sized book shelf with books, she was instantly attracted to it but refrained herself from actually going to it.

"Here you go. Have a good day."

"Thank you."

Mitchie took her cup and sat on a bar stool that over looked the town; she could see her dad's office and other businesses. She must have gone to her own little world because she didn't hear the scoff come from the tall guy who walked in.

Shane was running late for his shift, he parked his car and noticed a new silver escalade parked in front of the new doctor's office.

'Nice car.' Shane thought. As he walked around the café shop he stopped dead in his tracks, he saw those different shade waves and felt his good mood turn sour. His eyes glared at the girl whom he never met, as she stared off into space.

As he walked in, he could see designer oozing off of her but as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was attractive.

He scoffed as he saw his younger brother stare a hole into the back of her head. He shook his head and threw on his apron.

"Snap out of it, you're drooling."

"Come on dude, look at her. Its kind of hard not to."

Shane looked at her but he knew, behind all that beauty there was an ugly spoiled brat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Something small but still its something! Review! I love every single one of you! I do!_

* * *

Mitchie's door thumped loudly. She groaned as she looked at her phone, an hour till her alarm was supposed to go off. She got up and shuffled her feet to the door.

"You have got to stop waking me up like this." Mitchie snapped.

"You're going to be late for school." Connie replied as she looked at Mitchie with a bright smile.

"You're kidding right?" Mitchie looked at her with an incredulous face.

"Why would I be joking about something as serious as your education? Now hurry, the first class starts in forty five minutes."

Connie retreated back and left Mitchie with her mouth hanging wide open. She shut the door and almost pinched her tan skin. Mitchie wanted to yell, do something to release some of the stress she was taking on ever since they arrived at this dump.

"Calm yourself, you do not want to get wrinkles." Mitchie reminded herself.

Mitchie showered and blew dried her hair in the matter of twenty minutes, she brushed on the minimal make up she knew would pass as presentable and threw on her favorite white Gucci dress pairing it with her black biker boots and biker jacket. She dug for her favorite navy colored messenger bag before spraying herself with body mist.

She walked down stairs and grabbed a muffin her mother had baked the night before.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

Mitchie followed her mom out to the car. As she got in she buckled up and waited for her mother to pull out of the garage and drive down the drive way. Mitchie noticed her mom was an actual significant driver.

"Where did you learn to drive?"

"I was a teenager once too," Connie chuckled, "dad and I weren't born from money like you were my dear."

Mitchie kept her face straight, looking out the window as she swallowed down some guilt that was rising up her stomach. She ignored the thick awkward tension that had built between them as Connie drove up a small public school.

"This is it. If you don't hurry you're going to be late. Do you want me to go with you and ask for your registration papers?"

"I got it mom, I'm not twelve." Mitchie said stepping out of the car and standing in the curve of the drop off zone. She looked around and saw people turning and looking at her. Automatically her eyes dropped to see what they were wearing; she smirked as she saw simple designs sewed with cheap fabric.

She ignored her mothers sadden face as she simply looked back to give her a brief wave as she stepped forward with her head held high. She ignored the snickers from the girls and the obvious drools from the guys.

"Hey, nice shoes," a brunette with curly hair nodded at her.

Mitchie smirked, "I know."

Eventually she found her way to the attendance office where she spoke to one of the desk sectaries.

"Hello, how may I help you?" An old lady who smelled like lavender spoke in a monotone voice.

Mitchie smiled sweetly as she almost felt the same pain of being in this old dump, "I'm a transfer student. I need my schedule or else I'll get stuck wondering around like an idiot."

The old lady smiled sarcastically before returning her face to the computer screen, dropping the smile, "name?"

"Michelle Torres."

"Here you go. Welcome to Lake High."

Mitchie stared at the schedule in her hands and tried reading the small print of the school map that was given to her. She kept looking down and up again almost bumping into a few people on her way.

Shane stretched as he reached down for a shirt that was scattered on his floor. He took a big whiff of it before shrugging his shoulders and putting it on.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Nate yelled.

"Its only the first day back from break calm your tits!" Shane yelled back.

"We have ten minutes!" Nate yelled before he heard his feet scatter down the hall.

Shane sighed as he dug in his closet for some clean jeans. Or at least clean from what he could see.

He went through his morning routine and walked out the door in less than five minutes. Nate was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for his brother with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Gees, could you be more eager to go back to work?"

Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's comment. Shane smirked at the fact that his brother was eager to return to school. But somewhere deep inside, Shane envied his grades every semester they got their report card. Shane always had average grades and he studied his ass off, staying up till three to study for a test. Nate studied for an hour and aced all his tests and finals, getting straight A's. Shane didn't get how he could do that while he put triple the effort he did.

As Shane pulled up to the school he saw girls hug their friends like the two weeks of break were the longest they've gone without seeing each other. He never understood why they did that.

"Meet you here after school, little brother." Shane said as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.

"I'm a year younger!" Nate yelled at Shane's back.

Shane laughed as he nodded at the greetings people were throwing his way. On his way to his locker he heard his best friend, Sander come running towards him.

"Shane! Yo dude, Shane!"

Shane looked up and prepared his arm for their bro hug they did but Sander ignored it.

"There's an extremely hot chick that came from Los Angeles roaming around here!" Sander said looking over Shane's shoulder as if he were really searching for her.

Shane's interest perked up, "really? How hot?"

"Dude, Natalia is a golden ten; this girl is a solid twenty."

Natalia was the hottest senior and Shane's recent ex girlfriend. She was tall and had the longest brown hair, captain of the school's volleyball team and captain of Shane's heart. She was the one that tore his heart into two.

"There she is!" Sander exclaimed, tapping Shane's shoulder, snapping him out of his negative thoughts.

Shane's eager eyes turned around and saw the girl with two toned hair, and those boots. Shane's shoulder tensed underneath Sander's hand as he glared into his locker.

"What's wrong?" Sander asked.

"She's a spoiled rich brat. No good. You can have her." Shane said as he slammed the door, getting the attention of some of the students around them and the girl with biker boots.

Shane met her brown eyes with his own, at that moment; he became the world's biggest liar because he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tongue tied at the intensity they held.


End file.
